


Happy New Year

by ChaoticBliss



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: College party au, F/M, M/M, The Losers Club, aged up losers club, late new year's au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBliss/pseuds/ChaoticBliss
Summary: The Losers celebrate New Year's together at a Frat party.  Stan and Mike are alone, sort of playing wing man but not really.Description sucks so just read it and give it a try.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is late because New Year's was yesterday but I think it's cute

Stanley Uris did not want to be here.

In fact, he specifically asked Richie motherfucking Tozier not to drag him along to any of his bullshit parties but here he is, once again. Stupid Richie and his stupid crush on Eddie. 

This is what has been happening every single fucking weekend since Richie ran into Eddie on campus two months ago. It was always “Eddie this” and “Eddie that”. At first his little crush was cute but now it had just gotten annoying. Stan was tired of being Richie’s “wing man” and in all honesty, he felt like he never did much. Usually just shoved him in Eddie’s direction when necessary and then drove him home when it was over. 

Not exactly a vital element to Richie’s relationship but still, here he was, on New Year’s Eve of all nights. 

Well, it wasn’t like he had any big plans before but still, it would’ve been nice to hit up his favorite bookstore where the cute cashier worked. Stan didn’t know his name, I mean he always managed to avoid talking to him or even getting close enough to see his name tag but who knows what could’ve happened? Anything could’ve happened, it was New Year’s. 

Curse his hopeless romantic nature. 

Stan didn’t know if he would be there because it was the holidays and all but still, he could hope right?

He honestly thought tonight would be a little different, I mean Bev had come with them and if he couldn’t hang out with Richie then he could with Bev right? 

Wrong. 

She went off with some guy in her Intro to Psych class two minutes after Richie left to go find Eddie.

Now, here he was, alone, on arguably one of the most romantic nights of the year. 

He looked up at the clock and sighed, 11:45.

Fifteen more minutes before the clock strikes 12 and everyone in the room was locking lips with someone they liked or worst of all, with a stranger. Stan didn’t want to be around when that happened, he had had the unfortunate opportunity of being forced into a kiss with a girl he didn’t even know the name of two years prior. He did not want that to happen again. 

Stan weaved his way through the crowd and towards the kitchen, if he couldn’t drink he sure as hell could eat. He’d go to the backyard after that, there’d be less people and Stan could avoid that kiss like the plague it was. 

Meanwhile, Mike Hanlon was stuck in a conversation with a drunk girl in a bathroom on the other side of the house. 

Mike had come here on the request of Ben Hanscom, his best friend since the eighth grade. Ben had been crushing on this girl, Bev, since he first saw her in his Intro to Psych class a few months ago. 

He really didn’t think he needed a wing man. Bev and Ben texted each other constantly and it was more than obvious that the feelings were mutual. To everyone except Ben that is. 

Nonetheless, he agreed so that he could set his friend’s mind at ease. They got there an hour earlier than the redhead girl and Mike hated it. He could’ve been working a small shift, or just popping in at the store.

See if the cute guy who liked bird books would be in. 

It was a stupid thought, but Mike was a hopeless romantic and maybe he could actually talk to him, instead of glancing at him whenever he came in. 

Then he remembered that bird book guy probably had a life and plans on New Year’s Eve. Like every other college student on the planet. 

When Bev got there, Ben disappeared with her earlier. 

God knows what they were doing. 

(PS: They were playing Minecraft in some guys bedroom upstairs.)

Now Mike managed to drift around the party up until now and then he had to use the bathroom, only to find a sweet girl who was incredibly wasted throwing up in the toilet. 

So naturally, Mike lifted her hair and rubbed her back as she spilled the contents in her stomach. 

Her name was Audra and she had just broken up with her boyfriend of three months, Bill. Apparently the timing was wrong and he was going to turn down a huge writing opportunity to be with her. She knew it was his dream and she couldn’t let him do that. 

Audra, being Audra, dumped him so that she wouldn’t hold him back. That was four hours ago. 

Now, four vodka shots and three beers later, she was here. 

“Miike, I-I really liked hiiimmm, He was so kind and sweet. Kind of like you but white and skinnier.” Mike laughed as he handed her his bottled water. 

She thanked him before downing the entire thing. 

“My roommate said this would be good for me and now I just, I feel worse.” She slurred and Mike nodded. 

“But I know I did the right thing, that program will change Bill’s life and make him a better writer. It’ll put him on the map and pub-publi-publis-” 

“Publishers?” Mike finished and she nodded. 

“Yeah, they’ll be lining up for his stories. He’s so talented Mikey, like so talented.He has a bigger shot of becoming a wri-writer than I do of being an actress.” 

“I bet you’re an incredible actress” Mike assured her and Audra laughed bitterly. 

“Yeah, tell casting directors that.” 

“Audr-” 

“Yeah yeah, I know. Believe in yourself and stuff and I do. I’ll get there eventually. But Bill can get there now, I’m no-not gonna hold him back. I-I just wa-want him to be ha-happy Mike.” 

Before he could respond, a unfamiliar voice interrupted the two. 

“Y-You make me happy.” Mike looked up to see a lanky looking guy standing above them. He looked down at Audra and the love in his eyes was evident enough to make the moment feel incredibly intimate.

“B-Bill!” Audra whined and Mike’s eyes widened.

“What are you doing here?” She slurred. 

Mike took it as his cue to leave. Awkwardly he excused himself, whispering a small good luck to Audra as he left. 

He pulled out his phone and sighed: 11: 45. 

He had to find a bathroom. 

Stan however, was knee deep in tortilla chips. He moved his head to the beat of the music and looked around to see Richie leaning his hand on the wall above’s Eddie’s head. 

They were laughing and talking and the whole thing looked a little to intimate for Stan. He looked away with a small smile on his face, eyes finding Bev and that psych guy making their way downstairs. Bev was laughing loudly as Ben explained something to her. 

His heart warmed a little, it was nice, seeing his friends happy. 

A cold feeling of loneliness crept up inside him and Stan’s smile faded. He put the chips down and looked down at his watch. 

11:50. 

Time to go and hide outside. 

Mike had found a bathroom and quickly took care of his business. When he got out,he realized the lighting thoughout the frat house had dimmed significantly. 

The romance of it all made his heart ache a little bit.

It was suffocating. 

He looked up at the giant clock on the wall and sighed. 

11:56

He looked back only to see his eyes land on Ben and Bev, Bev leaning on the fridge and Ben to the side of her. He was smiling and that made Mike smile. 

It was nice to see him happy, he deserved it. 

But the look in both their eyes was enough to make his heart ache a little more. Not with jealousy but with longing. 

He wanted that. 

He craved it. 

Mike suddenly needed air. He weaved his way through the crowd and towards the back door. 

There wasn’t a lot in the back, just a few guys and their girlfriend playing with sprinklers and setting up fireworks. 

His gaze darted around until they landed on someone moving to the side of the house.

The curly hair was familiar, really familiar. 

Mike followed it without thinking twice. 

Could it be? Bird book guy? 

God, he hoped it was bird book guy.

Mike was a hopeful one and most of the time, it didn’t do him any favors. Still, he couldn’t help but hope that this time it would. 

He hesitated, taking a deep breath before turning the corner. 

Stan was too busy skimming through his camera feed, absentmindedly looking at birds to notice Mike’s presence. 

“Bird book guy?” 

Confusion clouded Stan’s mind as he looked up, eyes widening as he caught sight of who the voice belonged to.

“Bookstore cashier guy” He whispered and Mike could feel his cheeks warm as his gaze flew to his boots. 

“Yeah that’s-uh-that’s me I guess” He said, scatching the back of his neck nervously. 

“What are you doing here?” Stan asked, still not believing he was here. 

“I’m playing wingman tonight, you?” 

Stan stared and Mike’s eyes met his. 

He liked his brown eyes, he really liked them. 

“Um, I was, I mean, yeah same” He stuttered out and Mike nodded. 

“Why are you hiding out here” He asked and Stan blinked, regaining what little composure he managed to have around Mike. 

“I’m just, I needed to get away for awhile you know?” 

“Yeah, I-uh-I do know.” 

The two went silent for a moment, both trying to figure out what to say. 

“So-uh” Mike started and Stan held in his sigh of relief because he hated awkward silence, “you like birds huh?” 

Mike wanted to shoot himself as soon as the words came out. Of course Stan liked birds, he had gotten about twenty books on them from his store alone.

Before Stan could answer, the countdown grew louder . 

“3, 2, 1″ Screams erupted and both their eyes drifted to the window beside them, a clear view of the kitchen. 

Mike watched as Bev put both hands on the side of Ben’s face and bought him into a sweet kiss. It was short and by the end of it, they both had turned a bright red afterward. 

Bev interlocked their fingers and Ben’s smile widened. 

Stan watched as Richie and Eddie both stared at each other for a long minute and then as Eddie grabbed Richie by the collar and brought their lips together. 

The kiss was sloppy and Richie eyes were open throughout half of it. Finally they gained a rhythm, a slow and intoxicating rhythm and Richie finally closed his eyes and lost himself in Eddie.

Wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s waist and pulling him into him. 

Eddie’s fingers locked in Richie’s hair and Stan looked away before things could go any further.

Meanwhile, Bill was helping Audra into his car. He kissed the top of her forehead, telling her he loved her before helping her inside. 

Mike looked back at Stan and smiled, a dumb idea in his head. 

“Hey bird book guy.”

Stan turned around to face him and Mike moved his hand to grip Stan’s face. 

“This might be really stupid but fuck it,” he whispered, before leaning in to kiss him. 

Stan reacted immediately, melting into Mike and moving his hands to his waist. 

The kiss was soft and sweet at first. Mike moved Stan so that his back was against the wall and the curly headed boy gasped. Mike took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. 

Both of Mike’s hands made their way to the side of Stan’s head and Stan’s moved to Mike’s back. 

They lost themselves in each other, breathing each other in like oxygen. 

Stan could feel Mike smile against his lips and the warm feeling that erupted in his stomach earlier filled him entirely now. 

There he was, making out with a guy he’s secretly had a crush on for almost a year now (whose name he didn’t even know), on the side of a frat boy house at midnight on New Year’s, with fireworks sounding in the background. 

Stan couldn’t be happier. 

When they pulled apart, foreheads touching, both gasping for air. Stan couldn’t help but smile. 

“I’m Mike by the way” the brown boy muttered and Stan laughed lightly. 

“Stan.” 

Mike smiled and Stan’s grew wider.

“Happy New Year Stan” Mike whispered. 

“Happy New Year Mike.”


End file.
